Brothers by Fate
by sherylo17
Summary: Harry and Naruto, two abused children, wished for their parents and a brother on shooting stars that will give them a lot more than they asked for. Two legacies from two different worlds come together as brothers by fate.
1. Chapter 1: Shooting stars and Wishes

Hello everyone, this is my first story and I need your feedback to know if it has any loopholes or grammatical mistakes. I have a beta finally! Lady Raina Midnight came to my rescue. And so, on to the first chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. In fact, I own nothing but my fictional plot that exists only in my mind, until now.

This chapter was edited.

* * *

Chapter 1: Shooting stars and wishes

One night where the moon was shining brightly and the air was light and silent, like the calm before the storm. The animals sensed something in the air and decided to take cover, either in fear or in wonder.

On a rare night, the stars were glittering in the sky.

Two children were up, both past their bedtimes. Both were watching the sky and the stars like they had nothing better to do. Neither could sleep, and both were hoping that staring at the sky would get them to sleep, somehow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

One of them was in an orphanage, locked in his room by his horrible caretakers, according to him at least. He noticed that he was the only one being treated as such and always got in trouble, even if he didn't do anything. He almost thought that he might one day get in trouble for breathing like the time where he had to use the bathroom but his door was locked and he kept trying to get the caretakers to open the door. It took him yelling for two hours until someone opened the door for him and he was yelled at and ridiculed by his caretakers for being 'a rude horrible demon brat'. He, at that moment, did not care what they said about him, all he cared about was running to the bathroom and relieving himself. He was told after that he will not get dinner for a week for his behavior and his caretakers seemed happy that the 'demon brat' was getting what he deserved. He was already being under fed and that week was horrible for him, he couldn't sleep because his stomach kept growling.

Currently, he was locked in his room for, like usual, something he didn't do. One of other kids in the orphanage broke a toy, by dropping it on the floor and stepping on it after he took it forcefully from another child and blamed him for 'pushing' him; even though he was on the other side of the room in the naughty corner made especially for him. If the other kids were naughty, they were sent to the opposite corner of the room and never had anyone else stood in his corner, in the rare times that he was not standing in it.

He didn't really care much anyway, even if he didn't like his room, it was kind of his haven in the orphanage. No one came near it when he was in it unless they 'remembered' that they had a child locked up in the room for breakfast, lunch, playtime (rarely), dinner, and classes. He could barely read or write at all. If hadn't caught a few books here and a few children learning how to read from said books there, he would not even know how to write his name. His Jiji also taught him some words and how to read when he had time off from being the leader of the village.

"Just wait old man, one day I will become the Hokage and become acknowledged by the villagers and ninja everywhere will know of my awesomeness. Believe it!" thought the child. Excited at the thought of everyone knowing about his awesomeness so they would stop insulting him and, most importantly, stop ignoring him. He preferred the insults over being ignored any day. At least when they insult him they are forced to acknowledge his existence; you can't insult something that does not exist, right? Another reason why he liked staying in his room is that his village hated him with passion. Whenever he went out with Hokage-Jiji he would get glared at by almost everyone walking around them.

He was starving, not only physically but also emotionally as well, for acknowledgement, love, and affection. He got so little of it; only from his favorite three people but it was not enough. He had a big heart and the people around him ignored his innocence. They only saw what was inside him and inflicted all their anger and pain on him. They lost many people the night Kyuubi attacked, but ignored that fact that the child was the only thing keeping the beast at bay. Without him knowing of course, for the time being; after all the truth always comes out no matter how much you try to hide it. While the child was watching the sky something happened, his blue eyes noticed a shooting star passing. He heard from the other children that if you wish something when you see a shooting star, it becomes true no matter how wild or impossible the wish. He didn't really believe them but maybe he would be lucky for once and get one of his wishes to come true.

"I wish I have an oniichan and a tousan."

The child spoke softly in fear that someone heard him.

He also wants an oka-san, but since his caretakers were all women and Ayumi-chan was the only girl that was nice to him, he considered the possibility that his oka-san would hate him as well. Plus he didn't want to seem greedy, two out of three would be all he needs. He's wanted a brother after he saw, from afar, another boy with duckbutt hair talking childishly to his onii-san and his onii-san was smiling down at the duckbutted child (he laughed whenever he remembered his hair) with amusement and love. He was awed at the scene in front of him, does having an onii-san mean that he would get someone to look at him that way? With care and love? And so he decided that if he gets his wish granted he would, maybe, hope another shooting star passed by him so that he could wish for an oka-san as well.

He waited a bit for his wish to come true but nothing happened, and he got disappointed but

shook his head and went to sleep, still hoping somehow for his wish to come true.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the other side of the world, the other child, with black hair and green eyes, was watching the sky from his aunt's living room window. He was somehow able to get out of his cupboard of a room from under the stairs, and tiptoed his way to the window in the living room without waking his aunt and uncle. He could hear their snoring from the second floor and he was glad to be some what away from it. That was the only considerable advantage of sleeping in a rat room under the stairs.

According to his aunt and uncle his mother and father died in a car accident, and they had no choice but to take him in. Sadly he was reminded of that fact almost every day. They called him a freak most of the time, but they could be pretty creative in coming up with new ways to insult him without actually cursing at him. They also had a son, who in his humble opinion was going to explode one of these days from all the food he eats. He didn't want to insult pigs by calling his cousin one because pigs never caused him any harm, unlike his cousin. His cousin beat him up and made him do all of the chores (the few his cousin got) and his aunt and uncle encouraged that behavior. Never had they said a nice thing to him or complimented him for doing all the chores but they criticized every little thing he did wrong. Even when he did something right, they would ignore him.

They told everyone in their neighborhood that he was a horrible, mischievous child. One who would corrupt their children and make them disobey their parents. The most ridiculous thing was, the adults actually believed them; they started to keep their children away from him. His aunt and uncle could not be more proud of themselves for keeping people away from the freak. The did not want him to infect the rest of the people around them with the his and his parents 'freakiness.'

This caused the child to be bullied and since all of his teachers hated him they turned a blind eye. Of course, the minute he got to the point where he had to go to school, they talked to all his teachers and made his seem like a nuisance and troubled problem child. His teaches on principle gave him failing grades whether or not he did his homework. If they'd had the chance to put him in a cheaper or no school at all, they would have. However since they had child services monitoring them, (though child services is not really doing much to check the environment the child is living in) they had to put him in the same school as his cousin. Which from the child's perspective is the icing to the cake, his cousin formed a gang of bullies with him as the leader and their favorite target was none other than lucky him.

He spent most of his time either doing chores or locked in the cupboard. He was in charge of making the food and would get yelled at if he burned anything. He was not allowed to eat but the bare minimum and usually they made him eat the food he burned; this is when he usually faced his dilemma of whether to burn more food so that he can eat a bit more, or burn less and hope to get a portion of unburned food. He could not really decide how to handle this because their response differs from one day to the other and rarely do they feel generous enough to give him unburned food.

There were times where weird things would happened around the child. One time he really wanted a cookie from the jar his aunt hid somewhere, but his desire to eat a cookie led to the strangest thing happening. The cookie jar came out of a the top cabin door that opened itself, and floated to him. He was shocked and the next thing he knows the jar drops mid air and shatters on to the kitchen's floor. His aunt came running in after she heard the noise to see him staring in shock at the broken cookie jar on the floor. He got his ear bit off, by his aunt screaming bloody murder, and he got locked in his cupboard room from two weeks. Getting out only two times per day for a limited time to go to the bathroom and to eat what he could of the tasteless food his aunt made.

There were more strange occurrences that happened around the child. The most memorable to him was when, somehow, his cousin grew a pig's tail in class when the child was hungry and he saw his cousin eating like a pig whenever the teacher turned her back. According to him, the only thing his cousin was missing was a pig's tail for him to have the complete image, and it happened. His cousin felt something grow of his backbone and the girl sitting behind him saw it. She started laughing and pointing at the tail coming out of his pants.

Everyone around looked at what she was pointed at and started laughing as well; his cousin was close to tears from humiliation and fear. The teacher was soon able to stop the children from laughing at his 'poor cousin' and trying to figure out what started all of the commotion. However as soon as she asked, almost all the students started trying to tell her what they saw. After she got them to be quiet again, she asked the first girl who laughed only and got her answer. The expression on the face of the girl and some of the other classmates was priceless, but by the time the teacher went to make sure if what the girl said was true, the tail was long gone. In fact, not all of the students saw what had happened but the laughed anyways.

Even to this day the teacher had no idea what happened. His aunt and uncle were notified and he ended up in the cupboard with no breakfast or dinner for a month, with double the amount of chores.

Back to the present, he saw a shooting start in the sky. Since he believed that if he wished hard enough he would get what he wanted, so he wondered what he should wish for.

"I wish to have a brother and my parents back." He logically thought that since he'd made some of his wishes come true when he wanted it really, really bad, he made his wish with all of his heart and soul. He wanted a younger brother to teach and take care of and hopefully his brother would not be mean to him like his cousin. He has seen one of the neighbors with their two sons who used to play all the time together. The older brother protected the younger, while the younger looked up to his older brother. And if his parents came back, he could leave his aunt and uncle and live somewhere far away, where they would not bother him again.

He waited a bit, but when nothing happened he tiptoed again back to his room and went to sleep hoping his wish came true.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Unknown to both Naruto and Harry, they made their wishes at the same time on different, yet unique, twin shooting stars, by the names of Hoshi and Starla. They come once every hundred years and rarely do they listen to mortals demands and wishes, but this night they heard the children's wishes and wanted to do everything they could to make them come true. They decided to fulfill their wishes by making them brothers by fate. The second part of their wishes, however, was troublesome. Oh well, time to visit the Shinigami to force… no convince him to give them what they need.

* * *

Ok guys, so how was it? I hope you liked.

Note: I might add or remove some of the original plot for either story to make it fit mine, so don't be upset if I twinkle it here or there. Also, please comment whether you find it good or bad. Next chapter will be fun, but I will not give you any hints. If you have not guessed, I am a bit mean, hehehe!


	2. Chapter 2: Boy meets Kyuubi

Hi guys, so I decided to put out chapter two as well out of the goodness of my heart as an April Fools day present and as a special thanks to all those that reviewed, followed, or favourited this story.

Also, I will try to keep almost all the major events in both worlds like the canon, but like you will see in this chapter, I have changed this event for reasons. I will mention after the chapter ends, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. However, the plot is mine and only mine. My precious~

Chapter was edited by Lady Raina Midnight.

* * *

Chapter 2: boy meets Kyuubi

Naruto was dreaming and, as usual, all of the villagers were bowing down to his awesomeness. He was trying every kind of ramen he could get his hands on, but somehow he ended up in a sewer that had pitch black walls, with water was covering the floor. He was a bit scared. There was little light in the long hallway, and while he spent most of his time in his room at night without any light but that of the moon, he feared that something might attack him if he was completely engulfed in darkness. Getting beat up was the least of his worries, he thought that one day the villages might throw him out of his heaven and beat him to death.

He had no idea where he was, so he kept moving forward to find a way out of this place. He almost turned back to where he came from but glimpsed metal bars in the far distance.

Curious, he wanted to see what was behind it and so continued forward slowly, and cautiously. Even if most of the time he seemed like he was a careless, clumsy child, that was so that people had to acknowledge his existence; at least to scold him for his careless behavior. Their words stung at his fragile heart and his Jiji would not tell him why they hated him so much. Jiji kept saying that when Naruto became a big boy he would explain. He argued that he was a big boy already, since he was four years old, but the old Hokage chuckled a bit and did not budge. Whenever he asked, Jiji would change the subject to derive the boy's attention away from the topic, making full use of Naruto's short attention span. Jiji wouldn't even tell him who his parents were, another something his stingy Jiji did not want to share until he became a 'big boy.'

After a bit of walking, Naruto was facing the rusty metal gate that was locked with some weird symbols. Behind it was complete darkness. He could hear something approaching fast from inside and backed away a little. As soon as he saw what made the noise he was awe struck. A small, red fox with 9 tails and two big, fluffy ears was staring back at him with what he thought was anger, hatred, and a bit of loneliness, but with some amusement as well.

"What are you doing here human? Is in not enough that I have yet another annoying human for a vessel, but also that it stares at me when I am in such a state?" The fox's voice sounded more menacing than how it looked and Naruto was shocked. A talking fox? A vessel? Another? What was that crazy fox talking about and why could it talk at all?

"Ano sa, how can you speak? I thought animals could not speak. And what do you mean by a vessel? And what state are you talking about? You look normal to me but for having 9 tails this is. And what other vess..."

"SILENCE YOU INSOLENT HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, WHO DESTROYED YOUR DISGUSTING VILLAGE FOUR YEARS AGO! DO NOT COMPARE ME TO MERE ANIMALS, YOU BRAT! I AM STUCK IN YOU UNTIL I CAN FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE AND FINISH WHAT I STARTED! KUKUKUKU! "

Naruto was scared now and backed away from the gate. He was about to cry, even though he'd promised himself he'd never cry again after the last time he was beat nearly to death by the villagers on his birthday.

He had the beast locked in him? Why? He was told the fourth Hokage destroyed Kyuubi on the night it attacked. Is that why the villagers glare at and call him demon brat? Is that why they ignore him like a plague? Is that why they made him take a bath on his own as a two year old who just barely learned to walk? Were they hoping he would drown? He wanted to hate the villagers, but they were right to some extent, he does contain the beast. However, never had he wanted to attack or kill any one of them. No matter how badly they treated him or insulted him, he believed he would find a way to get them to acknowledge and respect him.

He softly spoke with his head down," No matter how badly they treated me; I never want them to be hurt. They are what make Konoha the village it is. They are good people… My people that I will protect to last minute of my life. I won't let you hurt any of them because they are precious to me!" By the end he was yelling at the fox.

Naruto gathered up his courage and got close to the gate again. He saw loneliness in the fox's eyes, hidden behind all the anger and hatred. The fox is wearing a mask; similar to his happy-go-lucky mask he showed the world. He wanted to know what caused the fox to feel that way. Maybe the fox wouldn't judge him before getting to know him, unlike all the people who glared at him whenever they saw him. The fox may have killed people from Konoha, including his favourite Hokage the Fourth, but Naruto did not want to drown in anger and sorrow. Since he was told the fox was killed that night, what else was he lied to about?

Naruto learned early on the meaning of having different dimensions to a single story. He saw how the caretakers treated the other children with care. However, they did not really care for them, because sometimes he heard them complain about the other children when they forgot about him in his room. He could hear disgust in their voices. He also noticed that when the caretakers told the other children bedtime stories, they would sometimes tell them a story from the princess point of view to the girls, and the prince's point of view to the boys. So, he concluded that perspective does have an impact on how you tell a story, and that people, like stories, have different dimensions and characteristics. They can laugh in more than one way to the same situation and each laugh can signify a different meaning, but only the most experienced can tell the difference.

He had a feeling there was more to the night Kyuubi attacked than even the Hokage knew, but first he had to get the fox on his side. He really wanted a friend. He did not have any. Even if the Kyuubi killed a lot of people from Konoha, it made no sense that people forgot a ninja's job was to die for the sake of their village. Plus their must be a logical reason behind the fox's attack. So, befriending a killer fox should be ok, right?

"I know what you hide behind that mask of yours because I wear a similar one everyday. I know loneliness and I can see yours. You are not going to be able to scare me away. I will keep annoying you until you let go of your mask. I want to be your friend and help you

overcome your loneliness. If I am right, there is more to the story of what happened the night you attacked, yes? Also, you have been locked in here for four years without any contact and no way out. We will be friends no matter what, believe it!"

Naruto tried to convey the honesty of his words to the fox in hope that it would not push him away; that it would become his friend. You can't have too many of those. In fact, he had none, so Kyuubi will be his first friend.

The child had stunned the fox into silence. He was amazed a mere human child saw through his walls so easily and that his eyes were trying to get the fox to believe him. The fox knew of the boy's suffering. He saw some of his memories and how the village was mostly against the child because he was sealed inside. Kyuubi knew that he brought the child great pain in his few years of life. After all, he had healed all of the injuries inflicted by the village.

Kyuubi knew that he was bitter and a bit vain to be directing his anger on the child who had contained him for only a few years, but he had been locked up for decades in the same accursed Uzumaki family. He was happy when that family was destroyed; no more humans that were strong enough to hold him. Stupid Kushina had to marry that stupid, human seal master and get pregnant, even knowing the risk of giving Kyuubi the chance to escape when the seal weakened during birth. Then that despicable Madara had to control him once again and make him attack Konoha. Not that he was not planning to do that already, but no one controls the Kyuubi and gets away with it.

Kyuubi looked up at the child looking at him with so much hope and acceptance. He was not sure he could resist his vessel's demand, or rather promise, and he believed the child would fulfill that promise if given a chance. The boy, Naruto, was different from his previous vessels. They held him like he was a burden, and here comes a child asking him for his friendship. He did wonder though how the child would have reacted if he saw his true size. The child probably, would have been scared and would have hated and feared him, but he had a feeling that even if that was the case Naruto would have found a way to get through to him; no matter how much time had passed by. The villagers were fools; this child was nothing like him. Did they really think that if he had control over this body that he would have let any of them live to be able to harass him in anyway. Like he said earlier, Fools.

"Kit, I accept your friendship but don't betray my trust, you wouldn't like the results. And you are right, I did not attack your village willingly. I was forced to do it. By who… well you will get to know that when you are ready to face him because no one controls the great Kyuubi and gets away with it. "

Naruto was happy. He had a friend, even if it was the Kyuubi. It did not matter because he had a friend and he knew that the fox was telling him the truth. Naruto even wanted to know who forced the Kyuubi to attack the village, and punish him for his crimes with Kyuubi at his side.

"Ano sa, gomen na I forgot to introduce myself. Even if we know each others names, we should still have a formal introduction. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I will become the future Hokage, believe it!" Naruto felt embarrassed for introduction himself this late into their conversation, but felt that it was needed, somehow, to finalize their agreement to become friends.

"Kit, people know me by the title of the Kyuubi no Kitsune the great, but my name is Kurama. If you want, you may call me that. "

The demon was amused, the kit was unpredictable and their introduction almost sounded like an awkward business transaction. Kurama laugh internally at how silly, yet thoughtful his kit was. Kurama was not planning on telling the kit his name so soon because knowing the demon's real names gives one leverage. Though his kit did not know it, Kurama just gave him a sign of trust by giving Naruto that power over him.

"Kurama, can we talk when I am awake? I was hoping we could without me having to be asleep."

Kurama replied, "Kit we can talk through your thoughts, and before you ask, I did not want to communicate with you before, so I blocked out your thoughts. Although, I did see some of your memories. If you did not care so much for those worthless humans, I would have shred all of them to small pieces, then made them burn."

"Kurama! I told you before they are my precious people. Even if they hate us, we will show them, one day, how awesome we are. " Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

"Fine kit, but you are too forgiving for your own good." The small fox huffed dismayingly.

Naruto was on cloud nine. He got a really strong, awesome friend, but frowned as he thought about telling all of his precious people or not. Unable to decide on his own, he asked Kurama, "Kurama, do you think I could tell all my precious people about you, or do you think they will react badly?" Naruto was uncertain, if he told anyone he could talk to the Kyuubi, what they would do to him.

"I don't know kit. I don't think you should, because even though they care about you,

they all hate me. If you tell them, they might think the seal is weakening somehow,

and might try to either harm you, or do something to the seal that makes it hard for us to communicate."

Naruto looked around and felt that, what he guessed to be his mind was too dark for his liking.

"Can I change how this place looks?"

"It's your mind brat, you can do whatever you want. Just be careful to not drain yourself too much, ok?"

Naruto was stunned but happy that Kurama cared for his safety and well being. However did Kurama just call him brat?

"Kurama!" Naruto whined. "I am not the one who was brooding a few minutes ago and going all medieval here, now was I?" He smirked at his friend, feeling happy for the time being that he did not have to worry about having his head bit off.

"KIT! Come closer so I can bite your head off! Who are you saying went medieval, you dobe?" Kurama playfully remarked waiting for the explosion.

"Kurama, you meanie! I am not a dobe you medieval fox. Come here so I can strang… I mean give you a hug very, very tightly." Naruto said as his smile turned into a smirk.

This was as they say, truly the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Explanation:** Naruto is so lonely that he is willing to get a killer demon as a friend. It might seem farfetched, but remember that he has almost no human contact but with three people, the rest treat him like a demon. Kurama will be needed in the future for the story's development, that's all you will get for now.

Please leave a comment, if you like or dislike. Also, I all ears for any suggestions you may have. I did not include Japanese translation because there was so little in this chapter, but if you did not understand it, let me know and I will add the translation to it.

Next chapter: the parents are coming and they are livid. Expect it either tomorrow or the day after! See you next time, Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3: The parents

Hi guys, I want to thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favourites.

I tried to remove as many grammatical or spelling mistakes I could find, if you find any more, please point them out to me and I will fix them as soon as I can. I am still looking for a beta.

Also if you are wondering why I am putting chapters out so fast, it is because I wrote those three before I posted the story and I kept editing them until I was satisfied with the final result. Hope you like it, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I own Gintama- at gun pointblank "O-ok, ok I am sor-rry. In fact, I don't own anything, are you happy now?" The anime/manga police nod and walk away. (Lame I know but I think I am funny, sue me.)

* * *

Chapter 3: The parents

Hoshi and Starla started to workout a deal with the Shinigami to get the four souls they need for the children. After quite a lot of arguing, especially for Naruto's father that was destined to remain in the Shinigami's stomach for all time, the shooting stars won the argument and got the Shinigami to grudgingly hand over the souls, even the blond child's mother, who the child did not even ask for. The shooting stars saw how the child was trying to not be greedy with his request and since they brought the other child's parents as well so they decided to be fair and give them both their parents and a brother.

They had to find a way to get the children together and have a place to live with their returning parents, so they evaluated the possible options. They decided to move the Harry closer to where Naruto lived yet far away from konoha while leaving duplicate clones in their place and to send a Naruto clone to where Harry lives and vice versa, because it would be strange when the children had to replace the clones that one child popped up out of no where and seemed already close to the other child he just met. It would also help to get the children away from the manipulative hands of two elders that were doing more harm than good. The clones powered by the shooting stars, will not tip off the ward around Harry's house nor the ANBU guarding Naruto.

Their decision of replacing the children with clones came from fear that if either of the children was moved to where the other lived without replacement, that it would cause panic in their respective homes. While the stars did not really care much for that, but they did not want to trouble their charges when they had to return to fulfill their destinies.

Hoshi and Starla were starting the final steps to getting Harry's and Naruto's wishes to come true. It took them a few light years, but they wanted to do all they could for they them. Their parents have seen their children's lives so far and for lack of more descriptive were horrified and livid. Quit a few people made it to their kill on sight list and if Minato had not stopped his wife, she would have hunted most of Konoha and made them suffer for years to come, no one made her baby boy suffer. NO ONE! Minato actually almost let her go torture people, he could not help it, not only was his son being treated like a demon and his people completely ignored his will, but his poor excuse of a sensei and student left his son to suffer. Just wait, he will get the chance to slaught… no question them _slowly_ and he knew their weakness too, to conclude they were both doomed (somewhere in the living world Jiraiya and Kakashi felt like running and hiding for their lives.)

James and Lily on the other hand, although they were not killers or assassins like the other two but they wanted to massacre quite a few people, starting with the old fool who put their son with a magic hating family willingly, knowing that he would stuff at their hands to 'protect' him. The fool was getting old and lost his few active brain cells when he decided that her son would be safe with her sister, who was still consumed with her jealousy and hatred. Their poor child was suffering at the hand of his only living family and his godfather was lock in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. They would have preferred if their son were adopted by a wizard family and to hell with Albus's twisted manipulative thinking. What could the blood ward do that wizarding family adopting their son could not? If someone adopted him from the Order of the Phoenix, the Weasleys for example, they would have taken their son in and treated him well and protected him.

Then they saw the other child's suffering and both sets of parents could not help but feel sorry for the other child as well. Minato had to hold his wife again, this time she was on a mission to destroy humanity and complete Kyuubi's goal for him. In what world was it ok to treat your orphaned nephew, being his only living family by blood, that way? Even if he was not related by blood, in what world were all the adults so stupid as to believe two bastards, who made a child seem like trouble maker, when said child did nothing to confirm such statement. In any way possible. In conclusion, she was going to _cleanse_ the human race from their sins, and damn the consequences.

This time James also had to hold his wife back as well, she could not handle seeing another child suffer like her son if not worse, what the bloody hell was wrong with these people? They blamed a child, A CHILD, for the death of so many people; he was just born that night for God's sake and got the burden of a lifetime because his father saw it fit to give his son such a burden. Why were two innocent children suffering so much hatred? She was going to bloody curse them all until they learn the difference between demons and innocent children. Her child at least got to get back at them using some accidental magic, though not enough, but still he unconsciously retaliated. The other child, Naruto, suffered and hid all his pain behind a mask in hope that one day he would get their acknowledgment; they did not deserve his forgiveness, but like her son, he was a kind soul.

She really wanted to curse at Naruto's father but she had seen the risks and how much he did not want to burden his son but he had no other choice available to him at the time. She was not even sure how Wizarding world would have handled that situation and someone out there was strong enough to be able to control the demon fox. What she found quiet ironic was that, wizards were afraid of even saying Voldemort's name but those idiotic villagers were abusing an innocent child, who was a demon in their eyes. If the child were really a demon, he would have not allowed himself to be abused, even if he did not have any of his powers.

James and Minato looked at each other with the same somber expression on their faces. While Minato has killed quite a few people during his lifetime, he and James had the same dark killing intent. Their little boys suffered so much because people were blind and deaf, and they biasedly saw and heard what they wanted for their own peace of mind. So they will take those two senses away if people were that unappreciative, maybe slice their throats as well. Accidentally or intentionally would not really matter.

Hoshi and Starla, while they expected extreme reaction for the two sets of parents, they were a little surprised at how much kill intent was lacking out of all of them right now and if looks could kill… well a lot of people would have dropped dead by now.

They got their attention and Hoshi started talking followed by Starla, "James Potter and Lily Potter, father and mother of Harry Sirius Potter, and… "

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki, father and mother of Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, you were all gathered here for a rare opportunity…"

"We are going to give you the chance to get back to your children but your sons became brothers by fate and will face all of their future threats together…"

"They wished it and we granted it. All that is left is informing you of where you will live together…"

"Yow will have six years to raise your children and training them in both ninja and magic arts… "

"This is when they must part from you, to go to Hogwarts together…"

"Any questions?"

Minato was already analyzing their situation and the children's situations as well; he had three questions and was not hesitant to ask them, "I have three questions. Why did you bring Kushina back," an angry glare from said woman, got him to add quickly, "not that I don't appreciate it of course but our son, if I understood correctly, did not want to ask for too much by asking for his mother as well. 2. How are we going to teach the children, when we don't have any books or scrolls? 3. Who are you going to replace our kids with after they move in with us?"

Hoshi was the one, who answer him." Very clever Minato-san, you caught on right away as expected of a formal leader. In order, first, we brought you wife as well because both your children are both destined to be the saviours of the world and will need all the help they could get. Also, we though it would be unfair if Harry had his two parents and Naruto had only one."

" Second, we got almost all of the books you could think of for magic, ninja, and fundamental teachings and before any of you ask, Naruto has magic in his blood, but he could not access it and Harry has basic chakra reserves that will get bigger with age and practice. "

" Third, we will make blood clones of your children and set a protective layer around where you will live. The barrier will make sure to not release any of their magic or chakra outside of the dome and no magic will go into the dome, nor a Sharingan will be able to see though the barrier "

Lily when next, "Where will we live? You have not told us yet."

Starla replied, " You will live in a house just outside of the Elemental Country. It is big enough for your two families to live together and your dome will cover enough land that you can hunt and breed different kinds animals. And all the fruits and vegetables you can think of are planted behind your house."

"Also, while Harry and Naruto may not be able to leave the dome until they are get their letters, you all _**can**_ but you must not be seen until we say it is time or for certain people." They did not miss the heavy implication on their ability to leave. Whenever. They. Wanted. Unseen. Its seems like the two stars wanted the children's parents to give out some will deserved punishment.

James asked next," I am just wondering if the children will have a language barrier when they meet. Harry speaks English while Naruto speaks Japanese."

The stars answered, "Do not worry…"

"We gave each child the gift of speech…"

"They will understand each other the minute the two speak…"

"But you must teach them how to write…"

"And how to use their knowledge of other languages to hide anything they do not want to share with others… "

"You all also have it, so do not worry yourselves with this matter…"

"How are we going to teach them magic without wands? Even if you have our wands, the children still need to get their own. " Lily was worried that the stars could have potentially forgotten such a important detail.

Starla replied with a smile, "Do not worry child, we got your wands and practice ones for the children. They may not match well with them, but they will fulfill their purpose and they shall get their wands after they get their letters. Also, some of the books we will provide you with are wand less spells. You can teach those as well. Before you ask Minato, all the ninja weapons needed will be provided as well. "

Kushina had one thing bothering her and said, "what about our bodies? It has been years and if you restore our bodies, how will no one notice when they are gone? "

Hoshi replied, "we will replace your bodies as well with blood clones the will disband only if someone tries to revive you from the dead, using kinjutsu for example."

"Teach the children how to disband it for the future, in fact teach them about all the dark and forbidden spells or jutsu because they will need to know how to defend themselves against them and why they are dark and forbidden."

The stars noticed the parents become hesitant and they said: " Be wary wizards and ninjas two of you worst foes are after your children. Madara and Voldemort are out there waiting for a chance to destroy your boys' lives. Protect them by teaching them all you can."

Minato asked the stars the questions that portrayed the concerns all four souls had, but they were no sure how to ask and said: "Why are you doing this? Why are you giving us our sons and so much more? The children deserve the world, but why did you link their fates together? Would it not mean that the danger doubled for both of them?"

The stars looked at each other, then back at Minato and Hoshi replied, " Of course we knew that it put them in more danger, but we could not stand to let them suffer because they are both surrounded by fools and danger almost everywhere they go."

" We have seen their futures if we had not intervened and they loss so much, with little gain.

"Naruto loses his best friend, that he considered to be his brother he never had, to greed for power and he was almost killed trying to persuade him to come back. And only after almost releasing the seal on demon fox after he lost control, when an attack on his village was happening because an organization wanted to extract the demon from him, were killing people close to him, did he finally get to know who his father was and got to talk to him in under ten minutes, and Jiraiya was killed a few months before the attack by the same organization.

"Harry was unwillingly involved in the revival of Voldemort after one of his followers killed one of Harry's schoolmates in front of him and after he managed to escape with his life and his friend's body, he was almost completely isolated from everyone because no one would believe him, while the Daily Prophet insulted him and said that he was insane, and Dumbledore made Harry suffer more by ignoring him like a fool and let Voldemort manipulate him into getting the prophecy for him and Harry, for the second time, saw someone being murdered in front of him but this time it was worse. He lost Sirius, his godfather."

Starla looked them with a sadness and anger.

"Do you understand now why we are doing all we can to save them?

"What Hoshi told you, is nothing compared to how much sorrow those boys had to live through. We risked twisting their fates together because they would have someone to cover their back and support them in their time of need.

"The two old fools you entrusted them to, one can't protect Naruto because he has the village to look after the Kyuubi's attack and the council limited his protection over him, and if it were up to them, most of them wanted him dead and Danzo wanted to make him a weapon.

"The other is cunningly molding Harry into a selfless self-sacrificing soldier in his cold war with Voldemort. He left him with Petunia knowing that he would be abused, to make it worse he has a squid watching over him and reporting back to him monthly."

Lily and Kushina were both crying; anger and hatred could not begin to describe the deep pain in their hearts. Their sons suffered through so much and were going to suffer more, but they were going to protect them. No one is going to harm their children again; they were going to make sure of it.

James and Minato were both beyond livid and if they were not trying to be strong for their wives, they would be crying as well. Minato could not stand the feeling of guilt anymore; his son suffered so much because of him. How he wishes he could travel back in time and prevent the whole ordeal from ever occurring, but he was giving a chance to redeem himself and he was going to protect his son and his fated brother from as much suffering as he could. James could not believe that Dumbledore would betray his trust; he destroyed his son and put him back together the way he wanted. No one is going to harm his son or his brother before going though him first, even if he were to die again.

Hoshi and Starla looked at the four of them and said: "It is time."

Then everything went black and the four souls felt like they were being pulling through a straw. When they opened their eyes, they are back in their bodies in a place they were unfamiliar with.

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

Ok, so one of the reviewers pointed out that it would be too much to return Harry parents but I have yet to see any Harry Potter crossover with Naruto that has Harry's parents among the living.

So, I came up with a contest idea, whoever first finds a NxHP fanfiction with Lily and James alive as his parents, (no ghosts, reincarnations, or time travel) will get to read the next chapter before I post it. It has to be at least a week old from when I post this chapter. Good luck finding any. Muahahhahhahaha! =D

Another thing is, I have final exams coming up so I will be unable to update anymore chapters in the next three weeks or so, but the winner of the contest will get to read it first anyways and they get to decide how many days later I post the chapter ranging from one day to one week and a half.

I know I am evil. Hehehehe~


	4. Chapter 4: I have parents and a brother?

Hi guys, I know you missed me oh so dearly and so I am back in business. I feel sad only one person participated in the contest but on the bright side... I WIN! MUHAHAHA!

Anyway, thanks for your support, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Naruto. So troublesome! Next time the disclaimer will be in the summary. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: I have parents and a brother?

Harry wakes up, expecting to hear his aunt yelling at him any second to get up and make them their breakfast, but he does not hear anything. So, he opens his eyes slowly to find himself in an unfamiliar room with white walls, and the bed he was on was a queen size bed with blue blank and covers. It also has a big window with white curtains and to his right was a large cupboard with a table and a chair next to it; to his left was the room's door. The room was almost as big as his aunt and uncle's room, if not bigger. He was shocked and a bit scared, even if he did not like his aunt and uncle, he was at least happy they did not throw him in an orphanage or on the streets.

He cautiously made his way to the door and opened it slowly to find a long hallway with six doors including the room he was half out of. Next he noticed two staircases going down, one closer to the room he was in and the other was to the far end of the other side. He was not sure if he should check the other rooms or go downstairs, but he hesitantly decided to check the rooms.

He was starting to get worried that aunt sold him off or abandoned him, but he quickly disregarded the first option. It was impossible for so many reasons; he did not want to even think about it. Second, strangely enough while his aunt and uncle hated him, they never 'accidently' forgot him anywhere on the rare occasions they took him out with them. There was a third option that he did not even want to think about, but if he were really kidnaped, would his kidnapers have left him untied with his door open? Plus, everyone in his neighborhood believed that he though he was a troublemaker, so there was no way anyone would expect to get money for him to be safely returned. In fact, his aunt and uncle might actually send a 'thank you, you can keep him' letter instead of the money or they might ask for their servant back, without paying a dime.

He shook his head slowly to get rid of those weird thoughts and approached the door closest to him and reached out slowly to the doorknob…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Five minutes before harry opened his door

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Naruto was just waking up. He was startled to find that he was in a strange room.

"_Kurama, do you know where we are? This does not look like my old tiny room in the orphanage. Do you think they moved me from my tiny room to a bigger one because they noticed my awesomeness?_" while Naruto was scared, he did not want to appear weak in front of his new friend.

Naruto looked around to find that the room was white with a big window to his right. He was one bed that was as big as his room in the orphanage with blue blanket and sheet, facing the door, and a large wooden closet to his left with a study table to its right.

"**Wow kit, I did not know you could be so observant. Of course you are not in your old dreadful room and no kit, they would not move you to a bigger room because of your _awesomeness_**." Naruto did not appreciate the sarcasm and inwardly growled at Kurama.

On a more serious note, Kurama said, "**kit, I don't know how you were moved without me noticing but be careful, we don't know where we are or who took us**."

Naruto quickly got out of the bed and made his way slowly to the door. He was not sure he wanted to know who took him but at least he had Kurama with him.

"**Of course brat, I would not leave you in a situation like this to your own devices. Kami knows you might actually drive someone mad. We spent the whole night talking and you would not shut up. I think you practically told me every detail of your life, and we just started talking yesterday!**"

Naruto knew that Kurama was trying to take his attention of the situation they were in now in his old mean fox way. But that was just too much; he thought their heart to heart yesterday was actually inspiring.

"_Kurama-teme! I did not talk that much just so you know. I only told you because you seemed interested, if you do not want to hear me talking anymore then, I would not talk to you for a day or two and lets see how you like it! Humph!_" Naruto stopped walking to the door and turned his head to side and pouted.

The old fox was shaking his head at how childish his container was, then again he was the one who started this so he has to get the kit to listen to him. "**Come on kit, you know I was kidding. I only want to take you mind of things for a moment. I enjoyed our heart-to-heart as you call it, so listen to me kit we have to get out of here**."

"_Really Kurama, you enjoyed it?_" Naruto's short attention spam seemed to work to the fox's advantage, "_So, what do you think I should do?_"

Before Kurama could answer, the door was opened slowly and Naruto was startled and jumped back. Standing before him, was a boy with black hair and green eyes with glasses. He was wearing cloths that were double his size, he looked ridiculous in them.

"… Ano sa …"

"… Who…"

As for Harry, when he opened the door he did not expect to see another boy like him, but he looked younger than he was. He had bright blond hair and azure eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt with a spiral in its center and light brown shorts.

They both were staring at each other, unsure how to ask who the other was. Harry, for some reason, felt the need to start a conversation to get to know who this boy was.

"Um, who are you?"

The question sounded rude to Naruto, "**Seriously kit, you consider this rude?**" He ignored the kitsune and glared the boy in front of him.

"First of all, it is rude to ask for someone's name before giving yours. Second, I wouldn't tell unless you tell me first, stranger."

While Harry was both astonished and irritated at the blond boy's reply, he did believe that he was rude to not introduce himself first, but he did feel that to a degree it was justified, since as far as he knows he was kidnapped and no one would save him.

"… Ok, my name is Harry Potter. Now you tell me yours."

Right after Harry said his name, Naruto's glare turned into a smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am going to be the next Hokage of Konoha, believe it!"

To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. Here was the boy that was glaring at him a few seconds ago yelling out his name and future dream (?) to him in a heart beat with a smile nonetheless.

"**Kit, how many time did that old man tell you not to talk to strangers?**" Kurama was seriously worried about this child's future, if all it took is for anyone to ask him to tell them something, in a not rude way, and he would willingly tell them, friend or foe. Stupid villagers.

Of course Naruto ignored him in favor of listening to this 'not rude stranger,' the first in ever to talk to him normally without fear or hatred. Naruto felt himself pushing the knife deeper in his own heart and shook his head to get rid those depressing thoughts.

"So, do you know where this place is?" Harry asked, while wondering why the boy in front of him, Naruto, was shaking his head.

As soon as they heard Harry's question, Naruto stopped shaking his head and looked at Harry with surprise. And Kurama snapped out of his mumbling thoughts about how the stupid village will get what is coming at them soon enough, and heard the child say that he did not know where they were. How peculiar, they were in the same situation as the other boy.

Naruto was thinking along the same line of though and asked, "you don't know where you are either? I just woke up and noticed that I was not in my room in the orphanage."

Harry felt sympathetic when Naruto said he lived in an orphanage. He would have ended up there too, if his 'loving' family did not take him in.

"Did you loss your parents too?" Harry spoke barely above a whisper while looking at the ground.

" I- I am not sure. Our village was attacked when I was a born and a lot of people died… no one would tell me who they were or if the- they left me willingly or not." Naruto mumbled out his reply, while crossing his hand over his chest, as if to comfort himself.

He was not sure why he told all of this to stranger he just met, but he felt more connected to him than anyone, even Kurama ("**well excuse me kit!**"), but not as a friend but… more like a brother.

His eyes widened instantly and he half yelled, "Are you the brother I wished for yesterday on a shooting star?"

Harry immediately lifted his head. "You wished for brother? On a shooting star? That is strange because I did that too, yesterday before I went to sleep."

They were both staring at each other, trying to figure out if the other was the brother they each asked for.

Harry did feel a bit of anger when Naruto told him that no one would tell him who his parents were. He was not quite sure if it was brother's protective instinct, human instinct, or being a fellow orphan. As he studied Naruto more, he got angrier. Naruto was skin on bones and he was shorter that him by a head.

"Naruto, how old are you?"

"I am four, almost five. You?"

"Five."

Naruto was almost as old as he was and he was this short, they must be barely feeding him, like his aunt and uncle. There was a point where Harry actually believed that he deserved how his aunt and uncle treated him; he must have done something so horrible for them to treat him in such as way. But as far as he could remember, he never did anything but follow their orders and do the chores like a good boy. He took all their abuse and did nothing to stop it, and he couldn't even if he tried. No one would listen to him.

"What did you wish for, Harry-niisan?" Naruto's question brought Harry back to the present. He was grateful; his thoughts were getting darker than he felt comfortable with.

"I wished for a brother and my parents back. What about you?" harry missed Naruto calling him older brother and answered the question.

"I wished for an onii-san and an otu-san."

"Why didn't you just ask for your mother as well?"

"Well.. I didn't want to be greedy. Plus, oka-san might hate me as well, maybe otu-san as well but… I just want someone who cares for me and loves me. Is that wrong?" Naruto's voice was shaking, while he tried to stop himself from sobbing. He fisted his hand so hard, Harry though he would start bleeding.

"It is ok, they must have loved you. They would have not left you alone if they had a choice." Harry said quickly and noticed Naruto looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He continued," I can tell you are kind and cheerful. There is no way they would leave you if they had a choice, like my parents."

Even if Harry was stranger, but being comforted at all was something no one but Naruto's closest people ever did; Naruto was overjoyed. "Harry can you be my onii-san?" Naruto did not care if Harry was the brother he asked for or not, but he was really nice to him and he seemed to care more about him than almost everyone in his village.

"**Kit, you don't ask people to become your family just like that!**" Kurama had been trying to comfort Naruto from inside but the strange boy in front of him had calmed him down with a few simple words.

"Yes, I will be your brother." Harry smiled. He got a younger brother and he was going to protect him with all he has got.

"Yata! I have an onii-san!" Naruto was literally jumping where he stood and he jumped at his new brother and hugged him tightly.

Harry was shocked when the bundle of joy with blond hair suddenly attacked him and he smiled softly at his adopted brother, and hugged him back.

While Harry and Naruto were getting to know each other on the bed in the room Naruto was found himself in, the stars followed quietly by the four parents behind them witnessed the touching scene of the boys smiling and talking together, and it pulled at the strings in their hearts. Maybe the stars were right; their children needed a sibling that would help the other when their parents couldn't.

"Ahm, children do not be frightened. We are the stars who granted your wishes, Hoshi and Starla are our names. Behind us are your parents."

The newly self-proclaimed brothers were startled and looked at the strangers behind them and froze.

There were two hovering light orbs floating in the middle of the air and behind them were four adults that they could not see clearly though the door way.

"Nii-saan a-are they g- gh- ghosts?" Naruto hid behind Harry and the only thing the other six could see of him, was his blond hair poking out from the side between Harry's right hand and his right side.

"Don't worry child. We are not ghosts, we are the stars that granted yours and young Harry's wishes to have a brother and your parents back."

Naruto's head slowly came out from behind Harry and he stared at them with his head tilted to the side. Kushina and Lily could not help but think that their boys looked adorable at the moment, with Naruto tilting his head to side curiously and Harry standing in front of Naruto protectively while he stared at them with disbelieve.

"Here are Lily and James potter your parents Harry, and Minato and Kushina Namikaze your parents Naruto." As the stars said that, they moved to the side to allow the children and parents full view of each other.

The two sets of parents could not hold themselves anymore, and each ran to their own child.

"Harry darling, we missed you so much. How are you? Are you ok? Did my sister and her husband touch a hair of your head? If she did, I am going to jinx her into next year! " Lily's eyes had a dangerous look to it.

"Naruto honey, we missed you so much. Tell me, how many people do you want me to kill? They hurt my baby! No one gets away after the hurt my baby boy, they will all burn to hell." Kushina's hair started to stand up and sway ominously.

The fathers were unable to speak at the moment, being in the presence of their boys when they thought they would never see them ever again. They let their wives do all the talking. They had to maintain their manly fatherly images in front of their boys; they could not break down and cry now, damn it!

To say Naruto and harry were overwhelmed, would be an understatement. Naruto was star struck the Yondaime Hokage was his father? Why didn't the Sandaime tell him?

Kurama was as shocked as the two Naruto, the Yondaime and Kushina came back to live? He was furious! The humans enslaved him for their own selfish reasons, to gain power. And Minato did just that his seal him in his son so he could access Kurama's power and use it in the future.

"But why didn't anyone tell me that you were my tou-san? Why did they all treat me like a monster and ignore me? Why did you seal the Kyuubi in me? Why?" Naruto yelled. He did not understand why his own father would seal him to such a fate. He always admired the fourth Hokage; he was after all the youngest leader to his village and played a major role in ending the third greatest shinobi war. He had his name in the bingo book as a flee on sight. He learned all that from Jiji-Hokage, but he never told him that the fourth was his father.

Kurama snapped out of his human loathing episode and saw how upset the kit was. He had almost forgot about the kit when his hatred took over for a second. His kit needed comforting at the moment; he could not stand to see Naruto so… miserable. Naruto was the first human that actually cared for him, the first to see his loneliness. The kit only talked to him for a night and might have saved Kurama form his own darkness. So, he didn't care about the human that seal him anymore, the kit was more important and he went to try and comfort him from the inside.

The other set of parents and their child witnessed Naruto's outburst and could not help but feel sorry for both father and son. While Harry could not be happier at the moment being in his parents' embrace, but his younger brother needed him. Harry gently got out of his parents grasp and went to Naruto's side and hugged him closer to him. He did not understand what upset his brother, but he was going to comfort him nonetheless.

Minato was not sure what he should say to Naruto. He was shocked Naruto even knew about the Kyuubi.

At the time of Kyuubi's attack it seemed so logical to seal the beast in his son to give him the power he will need to face a bigger threat, but more importantly, for Naruto to get a chance to live. There is no way to kill a demon and if he reseal it in Kushina and fox died with her, the fox would have been reborn in a different location in an unknown time interval and would most likely attack the village again even if it was not under control of Madara.

He may have been selfish to burden his son with such heavy responsibility but it was _because_ he was his son that he knew he could handle it.

"… Naruto I can't apologize because I can't take back my actions and if I was to be put in the same situation again, I would do the same thing because I cannot trust anyone with such a responsibility but my own son."

Minato took a breath and continued, " the night the Kyuubi attacked, it was being controlled and I had to seal the Kyuubi in you. If I seal it in someone else, they would not be able to handle its darkness and they will eventually get controlled by it."

"**Kit, while I hate you father for sealing me in a human again, but what he is telling you is the truth. No one but you, and your parents would be able to contain me with out succumbing to my darkness. Even for you to handle me, your father divided me into yin and yang and put my yang in you and the yin into himself.** "

"_Why are you telling me all this Kurama? Not that I don't appreciate it but I know that you do not completely trust me yet_."

"**Because while I hate your father, I don't want _you _to hate him. I feel his sorrow from here. He didn't want to seal me in you but he had no choice.**"

"_Thank you Kurama_."

"**You are welcome brat, also if you want to tell them what I told you, don't say my name. My name is only between the two us understand kit?** "

While Kurama did not want Minato and Kushina to know that he could talk to their son, he also did not want the kit to keep it a secret from his parents. Not that they could do anything more to him anyway, but cut him of from the kit. Back in the village, if he let Naruto tell those he trusted, then there would be more chance that the villagers would find out and they would hurt the kit more. He might hate the humans but the kit was special and he wanted to keep him safe, and for the first time he did not mind being sealed in a human.

Naruto inwardly chuckled softly. "_Yeah, thank you Kurama. You are not so evil as you are a big softy_." Kurama growled at Naruto. "**I am not a softy, you brat."**

Harry was confused. Naruto's father sealed something called Kyuubi in him? How was that even possible? You can't seal anything in people; he was not even sure what Naruto's father meant by sealing. Naruto was crying on his t-shirt, so Harry hugged him closer to him and kind of glared at Minato. But after Naruto heard his father talk, he quieted down as if he was thinking over it. He thought he heard Naruto chuckle a bit.

Minato waited for any sigh of response from his son but as he was about to peg him to listen to him, he hear a small whisper, "I know. Kyuubi told me."

Minato was not sure if he should be awed or disturbed that the fox was not only speaking to his son, but he also confirmed what Minato just told him, and he was talking to his son!

Minato did not want to scare Naruto so he asked calmly, "Naruto, how can you speak to Kyuubi? And for how long?"

"We started talking yesterday after I somehow ended up in sewers somewhere in my mind. He was mean at first but after we talked a bit, we became friends. He has been by my side since and he was comforting me when I needed it." Naruto slowly turned from Harry's chest and looked straight into his father's eyes. He knew if his father believed Kurama were in anyway a threat to him or anyone, he would do something to the seal and stop them from communicating with each other.

The others were startled; Naruto could talk to the demon. He even befriended him!

Kushina was worried about her baby boy when he said he talked to the fox, she knew how nasty he could be. How her son was even able to stand talking to the demon and becoming friends with it, she had no idea. Lily and James were worried about their son; he was standing close to Naruto. Not that they believed the fox could actually get out, a seal that was formed by death would not be so easily broken even if Minato came back, the stars have explained that Minato's return would not break the seal. They were just worried that Minato might try to do something to the seal and their son would be involved in the crossfire. They were also worried about Naruto. The demon might be manipulating him.

They were not the only ones thinking that. "Naruto are you sure he is not trying to manipulate you?" Minato was worried the fox might take advantage of his son's naivety.

"No! Kyuubi cares for me and I care for him. He is lonely as me and he suffered from misdirected hatred; the attack was not his fault. I only knew of him for day, and we still do not complete trust each other but Kyuubi is not evil… his is just misunderstood." Unlike his usually loud cheerful voice, his voice was filled with sorrow and pain that he tried to hide for so long.

**"…Thank you kit, but you didn't have to defend me you know. I can handle whatever you humans throw at me. But just a memo kit, don't make me look so weak. A demon needs his pride to survive and you might have just crushed it, do warn those foolish humans to not speak of this _ever or else_**."

Naruto couldn't hold himself back this time and he laughed hard. "_Kurama, if I tell them that wouldn't it confirm what I just said?"_

The others were curious as to what the demon might have said that made Naruto laugh when he was so upset a minute ago.

"**Just tell them kit!**"

"Ok! Fine. Geeze! So, Kyuubi said that you must never mention anything from what I said about him or else." After noticing the look of worry on the adults faces, he elaborated, "don't worry it's an empty threat. He needs it to satisfy his ego and maintain his demonic 'pride'." Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

The four parents couldn't help but either laugh or smile. The demon might not be so bad after all. They did not miss that the demon just sacrificed his 'pride' to cheer Naruto up.

The only one that felt left out at the moment was Harry. Until now, he did not understand what Naruto and his father were talking about it. But he has a feeling that everyone but him knew.

"Who is Kyuubi?" that innocent question attracted the attention of everyone to him.

The stars were watching the humans interact. They had a helping hand in Naruto and Kurama 'accidental ' meeting. Kurama needed someone or his loneliness and hatred would have consumed him and his would have been first meeting with Naruto would have made them both hated each other. Now, they had more of a chance to know each other.

"This is a long story that it would be easier to show you. The others already know. Would you like to see it now or see it when you go to sleep? We have other important matters to discuss with you. Naruto we want you to see it as well, hearing about it is different from seeing." Starla replied.

The two sets of parents were about to protest but Hoshi spoke without giving them a chance.

" We understand you don't want for Harry nor Naruto to see people die but they need to see. Not only because they need to know what they will face in the future, but also because death will sadly be something that they have to get used to."

"We do not want your children to lose their innocence nor do we want to challenge your authority as their parents but we do not want them to go into wars without them being prepared." Starla and Hoshi cared about preparing the boys to face their fate. They might seem cruel to their parents but all they did was out of love and care for the two children.

"Also, we blocked this conversation from the children's ears. They will get to know about the coming danger when they are ready."

While the star and the adults had their almost one-sided conversation, the youngsters had already made their decision. They wanted to know what was going on now; they can see what happened in the past later.

"Ano sa, can I call you o-otu-san and ok-oka-san?" Naruto did not know if he would be allowed. He was unsure how he should interact with his parents. He has parents! It was exciting and terrifying all together.

Minato and Kushina both looked at their child with love and care. There was a hint of anger behind those two emotions but not directed at their child but at those that made him suffer and question their unconditional love for him. They walked up to him and they kneed down to face him and Harry.

"Yes, Naruto I would love for you to call me otu-san, in fact it would make me very happy."

" And call me oka-san, Naru-chan. As for you Harry-san, you can call me Kushina-obasan and him Minato-ojisan. Minato you are an ojisan now old man. Hahaha!"

James and Lily also followed behind them and they where looking over their shoulder and smiled at both of them.

"Harry, you can call me father or dad."

" And you can call me mother or mom, which ever suits your fancy. And Naruto, you can call me Aunt Lily and him uncle James."

The two families… no… one family rejoiced in each other's presence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After they got acquainted and ate, they all sat down in the living room, waiting for the stars to tell them their plan. By that time, the sun was starting to set down.

Before they sat down, the parents give the boys a summary of how their life will be for the next six years, enough for the children to know that they will be stuck here AND they will be studying magic, ninja arts, and other boring things.

After Naruto labeled them boring, he go the lecture of a lifetime about how knowing how to write and read is fundamental for the survival. For example, in spying missions, he has use a language only he and a few others understood or write it in codes, so if his messages were intercepted, no one understand it. Of course, Lily also pointed out the importance of those studies as well. James did not really learn any muggle studies, so he did not comment on the subject at hand. As for Harry, he did not bother even complain or he would probably have gotten lectured too.

"First of all, your children's blood clones will need to be introduced in each other's lives. Now we want to give you the option, either we do it or you do. The background stories are already set but we would not mind if you want to add or exclude some things." Hoshi was actually hoping the boys' parents would do the introduction themselves; that way they could _play _with the people that tormented their boys for nothing but their own superficial insecurities.

All four of them had a dark sadistic glamor in their eyes and they nodded at the stars. After all, revenge is sweeter when it is delivered on a cold plate or rather plates.

"Also, since Naruto and Harry have to stay here until they are eleven, they will be linked to their blood clones and they will get their memories while they sleep so it will make the process easier. They can also tell them to anything they want their clones to do." Starla looked at all of the humans, especially the two boys to be sure they were listening and continued.

"The blood clones will also get your memories. While they will maintain their current masks of each of you, they will slowly slip their mask until your true personalities can show, but only to certain people for the time being. The rest can never know until certain events pass by."

Minato and the others were worried; they thought that they could shield Harry and Naruto form the prejudice at least until they were eleven, but apparently the stars had other plans.

"Why do they have to share the blood clones' memories? You just got them out of there. Can't they just transfer their memories and commands to the clones without getting their memories in return?" Minato asked while considering the pros and cons of the extensive use of the clones to such an extent. He knew the most likely reasons for the vice versa memory exchange but he did not want the boys to suffer any more pain.

"But otu-san I want to see Jiji and Ayame-chan and Teuchi-ojiisan again. Since I can't leave here, I a least want to see how the are doing. I already miss them" Naruto whined and used his ultimate weapon on his tou-san, the pouty puppy eyes with a tear to the side.

Minato tried to look away but his son was an adorable pupp- no he meant child. He sighed in defeat and waited for the stars to answer his questions, if they made sense, he might sadly have to let his son suffer though that horror again.

"Naru-chan, be quiet honey and let the adults talk ok?" Kushina said with a smile but to Naruto that meant, that he should shut up or face the _consequences_.

So, Naruto did the most mature think he could think of, he scolded and turned his head to the side and pouted/glared at the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"While having them prepared and protected is our main goal, we do not want to isolate them completely. They need to interact with people or they will only know how to communicate with you. Plus, you can protect them from harm."

While the parents understood the stars reasons, they were still worried. Starla waited to hear any more objections but heard none and processed to the next point.

"Harry and Naruto must start on their studies as soon as possible, but we want to give them two weeks to get used to living here and for all of you to get to know each other better."

All the humans were grateful, especially Harry and Naruto, they get to play together and get to know their family better for two weeks. They were starting to feel tired and sleepy. The emotional rollercoaster they went though was taking it troll on them.

Their parents noticed and excused themselves to put the children up it their rooms to sleep. Both sets of parents wished them good night and kissed them on the cheek.

The parents really did not want to leave their children when their children were willingly going to go through a nightmare but they had to know what else did the stars plan for their children. So Minato and Kushina proposed to leave shadow clones of the two of them for each child, so that they could comfort the children and inform them when they wake up. After they did and Lily and James put spells to alarm them when the children wake put, the four of them when down to the living room.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It was not easy to write sadly AND it was so very troublesome to upload it to the website. I now understand the pain of being a writer. LOL!

Also guys, sorry if there are lots of grammatical mistakes. I still don't have a beta but I tried to fix it as much as possible and get it out as soon as I could.

Now for the next chapter, it can go two ways. First, it can continue the parents talk with the stars. Second, the Kyuubi attack Harry and Naruto will see in a dream.

I want to ask you guys to tell me which you want, but either way I have surprises hidden for both. I like the second (Hint! Hint!) personally. I have some potential ideas for it but you guys have to tell me as soon as possible. Ja na.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kyuubi Attack

Hi guys and please do not throw rocks at me. I know I took a reaaaally long time with this chapter but I had a some issues like writing first draft and hating it, writing second draft and liking it but it got deleted of my computer, then a writer block from the many ideas having a battle royal in my head. It was massive!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry, nor do I own the languages I am using. Tried to make a story without them but I lack imagination and motivation.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Kyuubi Attack

Though Harry and Naruto were sleeping in different rooms under their family's watchful eyes, they were about to go through the Kyuubi's attack together.

"Harry-nii! What are you doing here? I thought we were going to see the Kyuubi's attack now as a dream."

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Who is Kyuubi anyways?"

"Who is asking about the great Kyuubi? Be warned, you will not like what you find."

Harry was looking around trying to find who just spoke. The voice was scary and ominous; it sent chills down his spine.

"Kur- " With a quick look to Harry, "Kyuubi! Don't be mean! Stop scaring nii-san."

"Kit, why do you have to ruin my fun?"

Harry's eyes landed on a the small fox with nine tail that Naruto was yelling at, and his eyes widened with a mix of wonder and fear. The fox actually talked! And was pouting as well, if he was not mistaken. He had never seen talking foxes before. But after the day's events, sitting with his supposedly dead parents and two stars within arms reach, talking foxes do not seem so far fetched.

Harry watched as his brother and the fox fought childishly. They were both huffing and puffing at each other but he could tell that they were bickering rather than arguing. He still felt like he should stop them.

"... umm Naruto, how is this fox Kyuubi sealed in you?" His question stopped both Naruto and Kyuubi and they looked at him.

"Oi brat! I am not any mere fox. I am the great Kyuubi - "

"Otu-san sealed him into me. I don't know how honesty." Naruto replied while completely ignoring the murderous aura around Kurama.

"Kit, don't make a habit of interrupting me in the future, or you will see a different side of me. Dobe. "

"Kyuubi! Stop being mean to me and nii-san!" Naruto yelled and the playful argument was about to start again, but the shape of the place started changing. The boys and the fox were startled after the blackness around them changed to night with glittering stars.

"Uwahh! Nii-san, are we floating? This is weird." Naruto was excited and frightened at the same time, but he was not the only one. Harry had similar feelings as well, but he was astonished to the point he could not utter a word, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Baka kit, this is the dream the stars told you about. Plus, you are both asleep. Actually I am most likely asleep as well."

"Ah." "Oh." Harry and Naruto replied together. They were both looking around, waiting for any sign of the beginning of the attack.

They did not have to wait long, the area around them started changing again, this time to a small room. In it were baby Naruto, his parents, and a few other people. A man then took Naruto and killed everyone else in the room but Naruto's parents.

Harry held Naruto closer to him with a hand around Naruto's shoulders, and his head above Naruto's head. They had just witnessed people die, and it was not fiction, nor a dream. This was something that actually happened the day Naruto was born. Harry had to keep reminding himself that these people were not actors like in movies that are only paid to play dead. No, these people died in real life.

Naruto was horrified. Some masked person just came in, killed people and put bombs on his baby self to distract his father and take his mother. Wait, was he the reason Kurama was released from his mom in the first place?! So… he really was the reason all those people died.

Kurama moved closer to his kit. Naruto was vulnerable at the moment and could not hide his emotions as well as he usually could. His brother was trying to comfort him, but he did not see the kit's face. It was the look of someone who blamed himself for his own existence, someone who believed that everything wrong in the world was his fault.

"Kit, it was not your fault. That stupid Uchiha is to blame, he attacked you mother at her weakest. Your parents knew the risks of having a child, but they really wanted and loved you even before you were born." Kurama would have normally used a darker, more sarcastic tone when talking about his previous host, but the kit needed him more than Kurama needed his imposing pride. He was brushing his tails on and around the two boys legs, he wished he was bigger so he could comfort his kit better and Harry as well; after all that child cared for his kit.

"K-Kyuubi's right Naruto. It is not your fault. The person who attacked you and your parents is the one to blame." Harry was terrified and angry. Someone threatened his brother as a baby and attached papers that behaved like bombs, then hurt and almost killed Aunt Kushina when he extracted a huge fox from her stomach. He did not understand how paper could explode, or how people could walk or run on water. The thing he was most confused about was how that fox easily towered over any building he had seen in his life and was double, if not triple, the size of a bloody whale! He bore some resemblance to the small fox Naruto was arguing with a few minutes ago, the one that was currently trying to comfort Naruto and him.

"Wow Kyuubi you are huge! How did you become so small?" Naruto was trying to distract himself from his mother. She looked like she was going to die then and there.

"I don't know brat, but I guess it is because I was sealed into you. I am purely made of chakra, my chakra is limited to the size of yours. Even if you have more chakra than normal children, it is still infinitesimal compared to the amount I originally had."

"Umm, h.. how exactly were you sealed in the first place? It makes no sense, you are too huge to fit in a human. And how could he control you? You are bigger and stronger than he is."

Harry's confusion and subsequent question were getting on Kurama's nerve. At first he'd found it amusing, but now… he decided he should just explain as the kit was entirely captivated with the scenes in front of him. Plus, the boy was grounding Naruto right now, it would be better if he understood what was going on. Kurama was also impressed. This child asked questions that he knew would anger Kurama but added flattery to reduce his wrath.

"I can't really explain it to you because you would simply not understand. Also I am a creature made of chakra, which is usually made from a person's physical and mental state. But in my case, I am pure chakra with a conscious. In a since, I am made of chakra similar to the natural chakra that animals and plants have." The kit's brother looked more confused. "Don't worry your small brain over it, kit's parents will teach you. They are both sealing masters and those stars gave you chakra, or rather they increased yours so you have more to work with."

"How was that person able to extract you from Naruto's mother?" Harry still seemed very confused. It made no sense to him. At. All.

"Kit's brother, you amuses me. To you I will explain what happened. I was previously sealed in Naruto's mother but the seal that held me usually gets weak after birth. Knowing the risks, Naruto's parents decided to have him anyway, but they did not expect the extra company. That man was waiting for a chance to get me out of Naruto's mother, so he distracted Naruto's father with Naruto, took his mother and extracted me. He then made me his puppet and made me attack the village. "

They were all watching now as Minato's fight with the masked man was over and he fled. Kurama was free from his control, but was still attacking the village.

"Kyuubi, why? You were free. You could have left." Naruto asked with his voice barely above a whisper.

"Kit, I was enraged. I had been imprisoned for over three decades. Then when I finally got out, a human controlled me _again. _I know I could have left, but I was blinded by my rage at and loathing of the humans. While I do not feel regret for what I did because I am a demon, you do not deserve any of what those idiots did to you. Don't shoulder the blame that is clearly not yours and never will be, kit. Your are not to blame for any of this."

"... But if I was not born-"

"Again kit. This is not your fault. You do not choose whom you are born to."

Harry held Naruto closer to his chest. They were watching a massacre and Naruto was still blaming himself for this! Naruto did not do anything, he was an innocent, new born baby, whose birth was used as a chance to release the demon from his mother. He was scared of Kyuubi, not only did he watch the fox slaughter people but the fox just admitted that it was a demon made of chakra (he still had no idea what that was). He did notice Naruto trembling a little in his hands, and Kyuubi was still trying to comfort him, he was glad for that. At least he did not have to worry about Kyuubi harming his brother because the fox seemed to really care for him.

"Kit, I am sorry for what you are about to see."

That got the boys to pay more attention to what they were watching. They saw Kurama trying to kill Naruto, but his parents used their bodies to stop him.

Naruto could not hold his tears in anymore as he heard his parents speak their last few words, as they apologized to him that they could not stay and watch as he grow older, and how much they loved him and never wanted to leave him. They told him to be strong for them and take care of himself, and that he can achieve anything he set his mind on. Naruto felt his legs waiver as they could no longer withstand his weight. He fell on his knees and cried like never before in his life. His tears filled with sorrow, and pain, and anger. His parents loved him so much that they gave up their lives for his.

He still did not blame Kurama and could not blame him, Kurama had been fighting for his freedom.

Harry was terrified as well as worried about Naruto, his brother just started crying; not that he could blame him. He just saw his parents sacrifice themselves for him and with everyone else they already saw either died or was seriously injured, it was too much seeing your own parents killed in front of your eyes trying to save your life. His own eyes were starting to tear up as well. As his brother slide down he went down with him, and pulling him into a hug. Naruto's face was resting on Harry's chest as he cried. Kurama looked uncomfortable because he felt he'd caused this.

Kurama, for the first time, actually felt regret for killing the kit's parents, and almost killing the kit as well. He pulled his tails away from the kit and let his brother comfort him, but Naruto did not let him. His hand gently caught one of the tails before Kurama could pull it away and stroked it softly. Kurama was shocked and had to prevent himself from purring. While he watched, the kit pushed away from his brother to look at him.

"Kyuubi I don't blame you. I know you were fighting for your freedom. It hurts to see it, but I don't hate you. You are my first friend, and while what you did was not right, the past can't be changed." Naruto smiled at Kyuubi then at Harry, "But we have the future ahead of us and it is not yet set. Our actions will determine it, and we will make the future better."

"I agree with Naruto. Our actions define us- even the bad ones because we learn from them."

Harry may have started out scared of Kyuubi, but now he was mostly angry at Kyuubi's actions. However, he does not hate him. The fox cares for his brother deeply and he regrets hurting him. Kyuubi had contradicted himself, but he seems to care only for his brother and no one else.

Kurama was speechless. His kit and his brother didn't hate him after what he did, and they were still optimistic about the future of a world filled with so much hatred, violence, and anger. The humans corrupted the planet, killing humans, animals, and plants alike, all for power and enrichments. Kurama loathed the human race but after he met his kit, he started to reconsider. Maybe not all human were the same, or maybe his kit and kit's brother were different from the other humans. He knew kit's brother was scared of him, but understood that Kurama would not harm Naruto nor him. His hatred of Naruto's parents was still burning but he had some respect for them for saving the kit.

After Kurama collected himself, "thank you kit. I promise to protect you and your brother."

They both woke up, after some meaningless chatter, to find their parents there with worried looks on their faces. The first thing Naruto did was jump on his mother and father and gave them a big hug, a mix of sadness and happiness on his face. He felt like crying again, but, by blinking fast, did not let his tears fall.

"Oka-san, otu-san I love you both so much. You are both awesome and I will do my very best to be as awesome as you." Naruto on reflex put on the mask he used around the villagers. It was horrible to see your parents protecting you with their lives, but it was proof enough that they both loved him unconditionally and would not have left him if they had a choice.

"Naru-chan honey, you do not need to put up a mask for us. We know what you saw hurt, so please don't leave us in the dark. We are here for you and nothing is coming between us. So, tell us how you really feel. " Kushina and Minato saw through their son's mask. They swore to never forgive the bastards who made their son hide his true self.

In mere seconds Naruto was once again bawling his eyes out while hugging his parents closer to him. He did not hate Kurama, but it hurt to know that he took his parents away from him. However from what he understood, his parents were going to die that night anyways. They only made the process faster by stepping in to protect Naruto.

Kushina and Minato looked at their son with sadness and self-loathing. They caused their son to suffer because, no matter how they looked at it, if they were stronger and more prepared none of this would have happened, and their son would have grown up surrounded by love and protection. Now they got a second chance and they were not going to let it go to waste.

In the other room, Harry woke to see his parents there looking at him with worried expressions. He walked to them slowly and hugged them both. He had lived his whole life without his parents, and he had just seen how his aunt and uncle had died and how devastated Naruto was. Now he had both his parents, and he was going to become strong to protect Naruto and their family. He did not care that he was still a child, from what he saw you can never be too prepared for anything life throws at you, and what better time to start than with him as a child.

He felt tears slide down his face as his mother brushed her hand soothingly through his hair and his father's hand on his back as he cried. He let the tears he was holding back in front of Naruto flow freely, caused by the cruelty of one man ruining so many lives and taking Naruto's parents from him. He had a feeling that the people who survived the attack would not treat Naruto kindly if they knew he had Kyuubi _sealed_ in him, and would throw all their anger and despair on him. He knew it was true because he was listening to Naruto's and Kyuubi's conversation attentively and concluded that a lot of people openly displayed their hatred to his brother. It was then he decided that whoever hurt his family would pay dearly.

"It's ok Harry, we are here for you and Naruto, and we protect you from any harm that dares come your way." It was the first time Lily and James saw their son in such pain, and they found that they despised it with great passion. They wanted to wrap their son in a cocoon and protect from everything, but knowing that was impossible, they would protect him to the best of their abilities and beyond.

"I will protect our family as well." Harry said after he stopped crying with a small smile on his lips.

After both sets of parents comforted their children to their satisfaction, they all went down to breakfast.

"Oka-san, can we have ramen for breakfast?" Naruto looked at Kushina with hope and anticipation.

"What is ramen?" Harry made the mistake of stepping on landmine that came in form of a hysterical Naruto trying to explained to him excitedly what ramen was in one breath with little to no break in between the words. Harry's puzzled confused look on his face and an enthusiastic Naruto trying explain what ramen was, had the two set of parents watching the boys with amusement, while trying not to laugh at Harry's misfortune.

Kushina was the one that came to the rescue of poor confused Harry, "naru-chan slow down before you choke on your tongue. You will only get ramen because I feel like making it, so no more ramen whenever you please."

"But oka-san -"

"No buts Naruto-chan, you will eat whatever is on your plate or you will never have ramen ever again." Minato and the other three witnesses to the scene in front of them sweat dropped as Naruto shouted a dramatic 'Nooooo!' for all the world to hear, they were astonished they could still hear.

Minato could not be happier seeing his wife and son bicker playfully, he wanted nothing more in the world but for his family to live in peace, but he knew that this was nothing but the calm before the storm. They will have to fight for peace and the irony of it did not escape him. Wars had to rage on first then peace might come to be. The casualties of war were usually ignored in favor of 'the greater good' and he often wondered to whose greater good? He has lived through a war and became the cold calculating machine of a man, whom's task in life was to eliminate as many enemies as possible and come up with strategies in tight situations. The war has changed him into the man he was today.

The villagers looked up to him as their hero, but there were actions that he had to take that he regretted whole heartedly, like leaving his team to do the mission by themselves. Kakashi was already emotionally struck after his father's suicide, which led him to become a cold person with few words and deep obsession with following the rules. He was a genius like his father and he became a jõnin faster than most shinobi. He always defeated Obito when they sparred and treated him more harshly because of his tardy behavior and continuous disregard for the rules. Obito was the Uchiha that the Uchiha clan were ashamed to have. His behavior and low abilities were never seen before in the clan and the Uchiha's were a clan that valued tradition and strength over anything else. Their pride was something Obito didn't and couldn't uphold but he aspired to become a hokage one day and make the Uchiha clan proud. Minato saw through his careless mask and he knew Obito wanted desperately to prove himself but the clan ignored him. And last was Rin his sweet caring student, who excelled in medical jutsu and was a quick learner. She was the mediator in most of the fights between Obito and Kakashi and she was level-headed in stressful situations. Minato was well aware of the love triangle in his team but he felt he should not interfere with his students feelings and let them handle it themselves.

He regretted leaving them to complete the mission on their own because it led to Obito being crushed by a cave in, leaving his two remaining students utterly devastated. Then in another attempt to complete the same mission, Rin was kidnapped and became Isobu's jinchūriki that was programmed to come out and destroy Konoha but Rin committed suicide by intercepting Kakashi's Chidori. He was only left with one member in team Minato and Kakashi was reduced mindless shinobi, who took as many missions as possible to distract himself from reality.

He hated himself for letting this happen but he was busy eliminating Konoha's enemies. But now he was going to be there for his family and protect them as much as he could.

Breakfast was a fun affair with the two set of parents watching their children eat and chatter among themselves and Naruto slurring out how heavenly delicious his mother's ramen was and how Harry should try it. Minato and James watched in amusement and Kushisa and Lily were softly chuckling at Naruto's and Harry's adorableness.

After they finished breakfast, they all went out to enjoy the nice weather. Minato and James exchanged a meaningful look and each father went to their son.

"Harry... "

"Naruto... "

"How would you like to meet your godfather?"

* * *

I am really curious if you liked the roll coaster ride this chapter gave you. It was kind of unintentional but I hope it left you happy, then sad, then happy, then sad, then planning the murder of the horrible author who left you in an epic cliffhanger.

Whoever predicted it gets digitalized cookies (they taste awesome with milk).

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I appreciate all your follows, favourites, and reviews. They inspire me to write more and develop better plot line, especially reviews because I get your feedback and sometimes they provide me with ideas like RRW, who asked me about the possibility where there are no blood clones and everyone panics and I am working on a one-shot for that case scenario, so wait for it.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6: The godfathers

Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has not been beta-ed, so try and ignore the silly mistakes I made. ;p

Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-chan nor Harry-chan but they are both so adorable! ;3

* * *

Chapter 6: The godfathers

During Sirius's life in azkaban, he regretted many of his choices in life. He regretted suggesting Pettigrew as the secret keeper and he regretted leaving Harry alone in the ministry's corrupt hands, among other things. Sirius, although he hated his family with passion, exhibited some of their negative qualities. He is cunning and ruthless, but the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor. It shocked him and his fellow members of the Black family, who were seated on the Slytherin table. He did beg the hat not to put him in Slytherin but he did not think it would actually listen to him.

When him, James, Pettigrew, and Remus were the Marauders, Sirius pulled a prank that almost got Snape killed. It made him realize that maybe the sorting hat put him in the wrong house. He didn't even regret his actions but he did feel a bit bad for putting Moony in that situation. Even though Remus was a werewolf, he despised himself for harming anyone especially when he turned. Sirius just wanted to get back at Snape for using dark arts; he did not know why he hated Snape so much but the half-blood got on his nerves. Sirius was sure if he had not left the Black's family, his _dear _mother would have been so proud that he upheld the honor of the Black's by almost killing the dirty half-blood and he loathed himself for it.

His family believed they were above anyone who was not pure-blooded, had a well-known name, and a fortune. He had the same view as them until James fell in love with Lily. Lily was the one who got James and Sirius to understand that they were narrow minded idiots who saw the world through a straw and that fame and wealth are not everything in life. Friendship, love, and compassion are needed by every human, muggle or wizard, to survive and have a content life. James and Sirius began to change their ways, one to gain approval of the woman he loved, the other because he finally understood life did not revolve around him and that he was still acting like a Black, even when he claimed to be different from them. He had his moments where he would act like a Black again but for the most part he tried to change himself.

He hated the ministry for locking him in azkaban but there was a small part of him that felt like it was justified because he made Pettigrew the secret keeper instead of him. The coward that got Lily and James killed and got Sirius locked for crimes he did not commit. Worst of all, Sirius would never be able to see his godson ever again. He wanted to take Harry in after he found Lily and James bodies but Hagrid told him Dumbledore had already arranged for Harry to move in with Lily's sister. Then after Hagrid took his godson, Sirius went looking for Pettigrew and then... The bloody cowardly bastard framed Sirius, cut one of his fingers, changed into his Animagus rat form and ran away.

Sirius has tried to find ways to escape for azkaban to get to his godson and avenge the Potters but the dementors made it difficult. Azkaban was hell on earth and he was sentenced to lifetime in it but he did not give up hope that one day he will find a way out then find his godson and take him to a place no one would find them (after he killed a certain rat). After Sirius slept that night, he did not know his wish was about to become true in the most absurd way possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

One of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya, was currently on his toughest mission yet. It was such a difficult mission that the success rate was 0.001% but he was not labeled one of the best shinobi for nothing. He knew that if he could hold his position without letting out a single breath that this mission would be a success.

As fate would have it, one of the ladies that was bathing in the onsen was a sensor and extremely perceptive when it came to perverts. And so, he was as usual chased by vicious women who wanted nothing more than to tear him apart limb for limb. He got caught and beat up within an inch of his life like the usual but that one time he was almost sure he had died but was resurrected by his assailant. He shivered. The memory of that day always made him remember an insane amount of pain followed by a black out. He figured it was because of the trauma.

Jiraiya got up after the women beating him were satisfied and he decided to start his real mission. He was especially chosen for this mission because of his spy network. It was one the best in the Fire country to the point that he knew almost all the plots against Konoha and who was plotting them. He was currently looking for information about Akatsuki, an organization that was formed by three shinobi who advocated for peace in third shinobi war. Konoha needed information on Akatsuki because there were rumors that they recruited S-rank missing-nin and they were collecting the tailed beasts. One of those missing-nin, was Orochimaru who had recently joined for unknown reasons.

Jiraiya always blamed himself when he could not stop his teammate and friend from defecting from Konoha. He did not understand what has caused Orochimaru to defect or rather he did not want to comprehend it. Orochimaru was one of the sannin and was highly respected shinobi but he seemed to have snapped after Minato was appointed as the Hokage instead of him. Jiraiya knew Orochimaru was power hungry but after he defected, it was discovered that Orochimaru was conducting illegal experiments on children and shinobi. Still, Jiraiya could not find it within himself to hate his ex-teammate because he knew what caused him to become bitter, but he did not approve of his actions. Jiraiya knew how bitter the world can be himself but he still had hope that one day peace can be archived. Plus, he had a prophecy hanging over his head that he believed could potentially bring peace to the world.

The toad sage told him that one of his students would either save or destroy the world and that was to be determined by Jiraiya's teachings. Basically the world's fate lies on his shoulders and so far he had not found the chosen one. He thought Minato was the one but he died in the kyuubi attack. That brought him to the bitter thoughts of how he could not stop Minato from sacrificing his life but at the time Jiraiya was unable to find any other solution and time was running out. Jiraiya wanted to do the sealing instead of his ex-apprentice but Minato had already started and the seals was extremely complex to learn in such a short time. In the back of Jiraiya's mind, he remembered the prophecy and he tried to reach Minato as fast as he could to stop him. When he finally reached him, it was too late.

After Minato death, his visits to the village decreased. He would remember too many bitter memories. Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Minato all left him one way or another because of the village, and worst of all, he could never save any of them as they faded away. He fought with Orochimaru but he could not stop him from defecting. He understood Tsunade feelings a bit better after she lost her lover and her brother, however, he did not blame the village or proclaim that it was cursed but he believed that it was corrupt.

He sighed and stopped his train of thought before he released kill intent on poor citizens, that had nothing to do with bastards he wanted to kill, and decided that he needed some rest from his journey (and to recover from the beating he received). He went to a close by hotel and slept the minute his head hit the pillow. It must have been a long long journey because Jiraiya was usually never that tired.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was shining through the window and the birds were singing and announcing their presence to the world. The wind was softly blowing through the curtains, bring with it the fresh scent of nature.

Sirius was just starting to wake, expecting to hear the waves of the ocean and the annoying chatter of his fellow inmates. Instead he heard birds singing, at first he thought that what he was hearing was the sound of crows who were in a happy mood after they got to eat the fool who attempted to escape but... Crows could never produced sounds quite like that. He slowly woke up to find himself in a white room with a big window and bright light coming through it. He was also wearing clean cloth and he felt like he had been bathed. He had no idea where he was but he decided to not panic and think logically. First, he was on a nice comfortable bed, that had white sheets and white wood. Second, the Sun was shining brightly and birds were singing. Third, the whole room almost had a glow to it. Therefore, Sirius concluded that he must have died and he currently in heaven.

As if to confirm his theory, the door to his room opened and Lily and James walked in with smiles on their faces. The first thing Sirius did was jump of the bed and hug both of them tightly, then he apologized for being part of the reason they got killed and how he could not take care of Harr-

"Stop right there mate. You did not cause our deaths nor did you leave Harry alone by your own will. We know you were locked up in azkaban and you would have taken care of Harry if _Albus_ had not arranged for Harry to move in with Lily's sister."

"But I convinced you to make Pettigrew the secret keeper instead of me and I couldn't even visit Harry after he was sent to his aunt." Sirius said with deep regret and barely contained self-loathing.

Lily and James gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Sirius, we knew that you had our best interest at heart when you suggested that we make Pettigrew our secret keeper, so please stop blaming yourself." Lily hoped Sirius listened to her and finally let go of the guilt he was feeling.

Sirius calmed down but he was still worried about Harry.

"But now Harry is all alone and we are dead, who is going to watch over him?"

"..."

"..."

"Sirius, you are not dead. " Seeing that Sirius was about to interrupt, James continued, "just listen to what we have to say first." They then told him about the stars and Harry's and Naruto's wishes.

After Sirius heard the whole story, he was astonished and enraged. Dumbledore and Lilly's sister were going to suffer greatly for what they did to his godson, James had told him with a dark smirk that they were going to pay a special visit to Lily's sister to introduce Naruto and that this visit was going to be_ very _special indeed. As for Dumbledore, they were trying to figure a way to show the wizarding world that underneath his grandfatherly display, he was the same if not worse than Voldemort. Too much power corrupts absolutely and Dumbledore had more magic and political power than even the minister of magic. They also told him about Harry's brother by fate, Naruto and Sirius wanted to introduce the delightful villagers to the dementors so they could see how actual monsters looked and acted.

Lily and James then took him to Harry's room, but told him to be quiet because he was still asleep. The minute Sirius saw him, he immediately wanted to apologize for not be there for him and hoped that Harry forgave him. Sirius has always wanted to be the loving mischievous godfather that his godson loved to spend time with. He also wanted to teach him so many things, some Lily might not approve of yet like flying on brooms or plotting pranks. He was the one who bought Harry his first broomstick after all at the young age of one.

His godson looked distressed, when he went to comfort him, Lily and James told him Harry and his brother were dreaming of the Kyuubi attack they told him about. It was one of the things he found to be completely bazaar throughout the tale the Potters have told him about. He also found yet another reason to hate government since even the ninja world was corrupt. It did not really surprise him because during his juvenile years at trying to enrage his mother, he would buy muggle things and litter his room with them. While buying those items, he found some short tales about ninja and assassins and decided to give it a try. It was rather entertaining to read it out loud while enhancing his voice to make it seemingly impossible not to hear him in any corner of the house. He was sure his mother had been plotting his demise without ruining the blacks' reputation. He actually enjoyed those tales quite thoroughly and he was integrated by them but he never imagined that they were real nor that they had that much power at their disposal.

Lily and James had told Sirius in explicit details where ninja's powers come from and the different forms it has and etc. He was drowned in information but he was excited to meet the Naruto's parents, that will be living in that house with them. He was told that Minato was a former village leader and his wife used to contain the demon fox. The Potters did not know the extent of the power the ninjas have but they were going to find out soon because both families are going to be teaching the children the magic and ninjutsu in all its forms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jiraiya felt like something was different. He did not sense danger but he did not sense the seals he usually puts wherever he goes. He was a sennin but he was not arrogant to believe that there weren't people stronger than he was or that he couldn't be outsmarted by a weaker shinobi. He opened his eyes to find himself in a different room than the one he booked in the hotel. He calmed himself so he would not panic. He looked around to find all of his stuff were neatly put in the corner of the room and all of his weapons were still hidden where he put them and his chakra was not sealed. He got up and began inspecting the room for traps or seals anywhere in the room but he didn't find anything preventing him from leaving. This was strange, the door was not locked and the window in the room was opened. He thought he might be in an illusion, so he did a release but nothing happened.

Then a knock came on the door, and Jiraiya was not sure what to do so he got closer to the window and told whoever was on the other side of the door to come in.

Minato and Kushina walked in calmly with smiles on their faces but that did nothing to soothe Jiraiya's shock and anger at the two imposters in front of him. His ex-student and his wife died five years ago and the two in front of him were going to suffer greatly for impersonating them in front of him.

"Who are you and why are you impersonating the fourth hokage of Konoha?" Jiraiya yelled angrily.

"Sensei calm do-"

"Don't you dare call me Sensei you filthy imposter! Do you think that you can fool me with that disguise?! Your treachery will not go unpunished!" Jiraiya was getting ready to attack the two imposters. How dare the bastard refer to him like Minato used to!

The Minato imposter sighed. "Sensei you leave me no choice." Before Jiraiya could interrupt, "do you remember the time in the Suna when you got really drank and -"

"Oi Brat! I told you never to bring it up ever again... how did you-" Jiraiya was surprised. The only ones who knew about this embarrassing day was Minato, him, and the bartender, whose memories were sealed of that night. But that would mean the impossible happened and his ex-student was revived somehow.

"But how? You died that night and your soul was locked in the stomach of the shinigami and we found you and Kushina dead next to Naruto."

"Well, it's a long story."

They told him everything that happened from stars, to wishes, to brothers, and finally wizards? He never heard of those but they apparently release Magic like chakra through a stick called wand. He found that interesting. They told him about how Naruto was abused but the village and the orphanage.

"Why did you leave him there Sensei? You are his godfather and the one we entrusted with our son's safety." Minato spoke calmly but his eyes showed how angry and bitter he was for causing his son pain and how he wished to obliviate those that caused Naruto harm and Jiraiya was on top of that list.

Jiraiya looked down in shame, "Sandaime gave too much power to the council and they manipulated events and people to suit their own needs." He stopped for a second. "I tried to adopt your son but the old council farts did not let me, using stupid reason like how unsafe it would be or how he was the village's weapon and he could be kidnapped. I tried to reason with them but they reached a point where the forbid me from getting anywhere near Naruto until he became a genin. And I could not outright say that he is my godson because he would have been in danger. I asked Sensei for constant update on Naruto but he was usually busy with paperwork."

Jiraiya noted that Minato and Kushina looked more livid, where Minato looked more cold and calculating and Kushina's hair was rising and flowing ominously with almost visible flame behind her. Jiraiya couldn't help but think that they are complete opposites, but that was probably what brought the two together; they balanced each other out.

"I really wanted to take Naruto with me on the road and show him the world, while teaching him how to protect himself but I did not try hard enough. I should have-"

"It's ok Jiraiya-sensei, we understand. Do you want to see Naruto before he wakes up?" Jiraiya knew Minato and Kushina probably did not forgive him completely, but even if they did, he was not sure he could ever forgive himself.

He nodded and they made their way to Naruto's room.

On the way, they pointed out Harry's room. He felt bad for the Harry child but he knew life was harsh and he and Naruto were only served the beginning of suffering yet to come.

Minato told him about the wizarding world corruption and how a school headmaster?! apparently had the highest power over the wizarding world unofficially, if not the world because the wizarding world was a secret. But then again, they told him some of the kids attending that school at age of eleven years old were born to mundane parents, which was like telling a secret to a gossiper and expecting them not to spread it out. It worked so far but any slip of a tongue and the whole secret is out, then he remembered that shinobi started as early as six years old if they were bright enough but they were trained from younger age to protect their village. So much can go wrong with wizarding kids holding secrets, even the parents can be the one who slip, but that doesn't matter now, he was going to see his godson for the first time in five years.

Naruto looked distressed and he was crying. Jiraiya was told about the Kyuubi attack dream and he pitied the boys for seeing it. Minato told him the stars insisted they see it now so they can understand the dangers and why they need to become strong to protect themselves and those precious to them.

After a while, Naruto stopped crying and he had a small smile on his face. They left the room to see the other parents, along with Harry's godfather, leaving Harry's room.

The two sets of parents exchanged polite smiles. The two godfathers were curiously trying to analyze the opposite side but they both did not want seem rude, so they tried to discretely observe them.

An awkward silent atmosphere surrounded the six of them, until Lily decided to break it. "Why don't we head down stairs and have a chat until the boys wake up?"

* * *

So, did you guys like it? I tried to portray the godfathers based on what I remember and the research I did, do thank Wikipedia. (Applause!) I wanted to include the meeting of Harry and Naruto with their godfathers but I felt the chapter was going to become too long. I needed to probably introduce my version of the godfathers, or rather my view of them that fits the story.

Please tell me what you think, and Ja ne!


End file.
